


Winding down

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Post-Bistro. Take some time out, courtesy of Vane! | P2 is a sickfic bc who doesn't love dumb cliches





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my job here is to validate my friends' rare pairs with nonsense bullshit

Siegfried continues to be someone Vane aspires to be so much, the strong, cool type that everyone knows they can count on. That isn't to say Vane depreciates his own strength - well he does, sometimes - but he feels like he doesn't get taken as seriously when he's being chummy and boisterous. He's got some insecurities, you know, much as he doesn't like admitting it. Lancey is one of the only ones who would unhesitatingly rely on him. Then again, please clean up your room...

 

You know, with the whole, “Sir Siegfried killed the king!” fiasco, he's always wanted to believe the best in people. He'd been shocked and betrayed like the rest of them, but there had to be some kind of explanation, right? They didn't have the answers then, and with the Order of the Black Dragons in disarray, let him be the one to support them, and Lancey, while they built back up.

 

In any case, the this and that happened, Lancey became Captain of the reformed Order of the White Dragons, and your humble Vane following him every step of the way to join him by his side. He tried not to think about it too much - bad to rock the boat - but the shadow of Siegfried must've loomed over them for however long it was. Then after that was the chain of Otherworld dealings and/or conspiracies leading up to it: Sylph, Isabella and Lancey getting beaten up, Percy's brother. Gareth has disappeared, Feendrache was delicate after all that and without manpower to spare to tie up loose ends… he hopes this won’t bite them back.

 

The recruitment exercise is a success, Vane thinks, humming. If he may say so himself, Team Chickadee is the jewel of his eye. 'course he's not biased, keep that on the down low. There's still stuff to do but well, seems pretty dormant for now, so they can all get together for the foodie's paradise!

 

They ended up working anyway, since Vane can't leave an old comrade behind, but it was fun! He even got the chance to talk to Siegfried a little more! His heart has this little giddy flutter whenever he sees him; he used to keep his distance from Siegfried when he was captain, and now with a more equal standing and Gran's influence, he can feel less self-conscious now!!! Siegfried's still ever the amazing person Vane thought, and still thinks he is, but with this smaller distance, Vane feels Siegfried is just somewhat...

 

Tired, he supposes.

 

This won't do! It's time for Vane's Remedial Course, involving a good time out and food! With the newly renamed Bistro Drachenritter out of the red and supply lines secured, Vane's gonna take his old mentor out to see how the country he loves has changed. He's roughly planned this, he hopes, trying to draw it up while being occupied with the whole Rescue Restaurant Regime. Getting lost while trying to take Siegfried on a tour would be devastating.

 

"Siegfried!! Let me take you to your old haunts in Feendrache!"

 

The man's blissfully innocent look belies the lines under his eyes and the fact that he can wield a draph blade like it was nothing, among other feats.

 

“Oh? What's the occasion?”

 

“Just thought it'd be nice for you to see how the place has changed, you know? Plus I want to hear your stories! Like how you broke those essence crystals so easily, and your, um, flan.” What deity should Vane be thankful for that Savarin didn't just roll over from the centiwatcher? Not that he doubted Siegfried's ability, of course!!! 

 

“I understand. We could find some other rare ingredients too.”

 

“Um, I think we should put that aside for today.”

 

Hopefully with the festival in full swing, they wouldn't get accosted by the new fans of the restaurant. Percival and Lancelot are apparently still in the kitchen, with Lyria and Gran making eager students. If it were only Lancey Vane might be more worried, but Percy should be fine. 

 

“First of all, let's check out the tavern the Black Dragons used to hang out! It's still tucked away and cozy, so it should be comfy!”

 

Siegfried does one of his signature small smiles. “Sounds good.” 

 

As it turns out, the proprietor of the Portly White remembers Siegfried. Hardly surprising; a man as imposing as him would leave a strong memory. 

 

“Sir Siegfried! It's been a while! What brings you here? “

 

“Ah, my junior is here to take me see the sights,” he gestures to Vane. 

 

“Ohh, right, the vice of the White Dragons!” the proprietor laughs. The sound stings a little. 

 

“Now, now, I can vouch for him that he's very capable. Please, the usual.”

 

“Right, right, coming up!”

 

The proprietor regales them with a story of how he rebranded from Portly Black to Portly White at the change of the Order - “I didn't believe you would could commit regicide, but I had to keep the place alive!” - and chatting about the festival. As expected, Siegfried could command attention so easily. Vane nurses his drink as he listens on. 

 

“Well then, I'm afraid we must get going.” 

 

“Oh? You only had one drink!”

 

“Vane planned for me to see more of the festival, but I'll come back another time.”

 

A small, but still, winning smile. The proprietor seems dazzled. “I-I see! The Portly White will always have its doors open to you!”

 

Vane's honestly slightly taken aback, but snaps back to attention. “Uhhh right! See you next time, boss!”

 

As they leave, he calls out, “Bring the rest of the new order here soon!” to which Vane replies, “Yeah, I will!”

 

Back out on the crowded streets, the duo weave in and out, samples of food foisted upon them whenever they get stalled in front of a restaurant. The competition may be over, but getting new customers continues. After all the work they did at the bistro, Vane thinks it isn't fair to judge the samples for tasting ‘bland’. He'll think about putting his own spin on them though. 

 

He planned to take Siegfried to a favourite store of his but between the shoulder bumping and lack of preparation, they're now in a park mostly devoid of people. Vane's dismayed to say the least. He looks back at the crowd they made their way out of, and he doesn't think they'd be able to cut a path through.

 

"Sorry, we were supposed to go to this store with a sweet old couple, they sell like trinkets and stuff, you know? Good gifts for the kids.”

 

"I'm glad it's so lively,” Siegfried says quietly.

 

Vane flashes him his brightest smile. "The people of Feendrache are strong! I wanted to show you that! Oh, the old couple took over that place you used to stop by, then there's this cafe with some desserts - ah but I guess they'll be packed today… oh, oh, there's also...”

 

The sun’s starting to set when Vane realizes, “Siegfried! I meant to ask you more things and take you around and here I am talking your ear off!” He groans. 

 

There’s a twinkle in his eyes. “It was informative. I suppose we should get going.”

 

Vane sighs. He and his big mouth. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly as they start to return to the bistro. “Well, when it's not as crowded, we could visit the other places in our own time.”

 

“I would like that. Oh, and Vane?”

 

Siegfried takes Vane's hand and brings it to his lips. Vane almost dies on the spot. 

 

“S-Siegfried?!” his voice is a pitch higher. 

 

“Ah, I thought I would just try this once, even though this isn't the occasion for it.” The hand is dropped. Vane has a certain sense of loss, but he grins wide. 

 

“Siegfried, you scoundrel!” he guffaw, throwing his arm and weight around the man's shoulders. As Vane expected, he barely budges. Siegfried smiles slightly, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

 

“Thank you for today, Vane. It's been a while.”

 

“Yup, yup! We'll invite you guys for the next festival too! And we'll eat at the bistro as guests!”

 

“I look forward to it.” 

 

Siegfried slowly puts his arm around Vane's shoulders, and his heart swells. He'll make sure Siegfried won't have to endure being alone anymore, now that he has no need to be on the run. Gran and the crew do their part, and Vane will too. They'll catch up on lost time, learn from each other, the works! 

 

… and he'll figure out what these emotions are too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sickfic that would have happened at some point because who doesn't love cliche dumb tropes please accept this

It's a well deserved day off after the usual patrols. Technically Lancey and him can take more breaks and relegate the footwork to the order members, but it wasn't their style. The new recruits are on holiday too, and being kids, they were especially excited to go off exploring on their own. Vane invited Chickadee to make them a full meal after a long while, so he's in the barracks kitchen making preparations for lunch while waiting for them to come back.

 

It didn't work out that way.

 

Blearily, he awakens to laboured sobbing. He thinks he's still in the kitchen, but his body is too heavy to move.

 

"He's awake, " someone (Cruz?) says, from a distance.

 

"B-bice captain...!" a loud sniff. "Y-you’re alieb!"

 

"S-stupid Arthur! Y-you panicked!"

 

"Shut up, Mordred!" sniff. "Your eyes are all red too!"

 

"Ugh... what happened..." Vane groans.

 

"w, we tried carrying you..." that must be Tornelio. “We found you unconscious…”

 

"The new recruits are all out, adults were busy. Threw blanket over you." Ah Cruz, always so curt. From how clipped his voice sounds, he must've been scared too.

 

"Sorry, I don't think I've been sick in a long time... can you keep the ingredients for me?"

 

"Already did!" chimes Arthur helpfully.

 

"U-um, can we get anyone to help?" Tornelio is holding it in pretty well all things considered.

 

"Hhgh... Lancey's said he was off to receive visitors, Percy's on the Grandcypher, I don't know where Siegfried is..." he quietly adds to himself, “Nobody usually does.”

 

As though summoned, the man himself appears, flanked by guards. 

 

"Vice captain Vane!! Are you alright?! Sorry we were all swarming Sir Siegfried, please punish us!!!" 

 

Vane covers his face. Not a good day. “No. It’s. Okay.” 

 

"Leave this to me. Where is your room, Vane?" Siegfried easily hoists Vane up onto his shoulder. "Would carrying you in my arms be more comfortable?" 

 

"NO! I'M. FINE LIKE THIS." 

 

The room spins in Vane's eyes from his outburst. "Ugghhh... My room is... few doors away from Lancey's... sorry, everyone ..." 

 

"Get well soon, vice captain!" everyone calls out as Siegfried cradles Vane in his arms. 

 

"Come on, men, we have to do double patrols!" is the last thing vane hears of the guards before he dozes off. 

 

When Vane wakes next, he's in his room. He rarely gets sick, so this was a horribly contrived coincidence that it had to be right on one of the days Siegfried was visiting. Ah right, that'd mean the Grandcypher was in town, probably. He sighed. He had plans to take them to the bistro now that it wouldn't be as crowded, but nooooo, this had to happen. Stupid Vane.

 

There's a quiet knock on the door. "Vane, are you awake?"

 

"... yeah."

 

Siegfried enters, dressed casually. He's carrying some steaming bowl, presumably soup.

 

"I'm glad. Here, I made a soup out of essence of a matchstick monster. I've found it very nourishing when I've felt weak."

 

SIEGFRIED'S felt weak before? Wait, never mind that, what's a matchstick monster? Essence? There is a heavy pause, as Vane blearily tries to read the other man's expression; he appears very earnest and has seated himself by Vane's side.

 

"I don't know what that is but if you say so..." after the (UNTESTED!) centiwatcher flan, if Siegfried says he's had it himself, it's probably okay.

 

Probably...

 

Siegfried helps him sit up, honestly unnecessary but Vane figures this is how he shows his concern. He can see the soup now, some mysterious clear soup of 'what won't kill you makes you stronger' he gets fed a spoonful of to start.

 

A gentle warmth travels down his gullet. Rather refreshing, actually. Whatever flavour it has is muted, leaving only a comfortable, cosy sensation.

 

"It's good! Man, you  _ can _ really do anything, huh, Siegfried?"

 

He laughs modestly. "Experience is a good teacher. Now then, finish up."

 

"I'll be fine," Vane takes the bowl and slowly gulps the rest down. If he could describe it, the soup felt like curling up in front of a fireplace on a snowed in day.

 

"Now then, I heard you were taking on other people's patrols while they were recovering from the festival. Your men were saying you weren't getting enough rest."

 

"Eh?! Ah, uh, I guess...?"

 

... oops? Well, it's not like Siegfried can talk, he goes off on his own and worries people too. He doesn't get lectured, but it's embarrassing nonetheless.

 

"I've been wanting to try out some recipes, so get some rest while I make some more nourishing food."

 

Wait...

 

"I'm your guinea pig?!" Vane clamps his hand over his mouth.

 

He's never seen Siegfried look even remotely wounded before. "... I'll try them first," he says, quietly.

 

"N-no, no, no! I mean, the Grandcypher is here and all that right? I don't want to keep you here! See, I'm all well already!" he thumps his chest for emphasis.

 

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me for a day. Besides," he pauses, looking thoughtful. "I wanted to pay you back for the festival outing."

 

Vane is left speechless. He didn't think he did that much, but if Siegfried thought so highly of him...

 

"T-thanks," he rubs his head sheepishly. "I promise I'll take you around on a better tour next time!" he grins wide and gives a hearty thumbs up. 

 

The man merely smiles and leaves, presumably for the kitchen. Vane spends the rest of the day recuperating and receiving visitors, from Chickadee bearing fruit they pooled their allowance to get, Lancey and Percy come together with Gran, Lyria and Vyrn (and getting a lecture from Percy, who's the last person Vane wants to hear about not overworking from), and of course, meals by Siegfried. 

 

"You sure it was okay not to spend time with them? I feel bad for troubling you," Vane's eating some (normal) chicken porridge with Siegfried in his room. 

 

"We'll be spending a few days here, I believe. You've been a delight." 

 

Vane's not so sure about that, but from his tone, he wonders if he's had to babysit others in the crew. Gran springs to mind as someone who would refuse to stay in bed. "Thanks for everything, Siegfried. I'll take you out tomorrow!" 

 

"Yes, you've said as much last time." Siegfried ruffles Vane's hair. "Goodnight, Vane." 

 

The bowls are cleared and he's alone again. As he drifts off he wonders if he has a date with Siegfried. "Nah, can't be," he murmurs, and falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feendrache is a kingdom, not a country, but whatever lads. I'm on twitter @/tsurumuse but I haven't been active much lately, too busy screaming and crying over assignments


End file.
